Jack Rakan
Name: Jacobus/Jack Rakan, Rakan of the 'Thousand Blades' Origin: Negima Gender: Male Classification: Swordsman, Mercenary, Magical Construct Age: Around 50-60 years old Powers and Abilities: Super strength, agility, speed, senses and durability, expert HtH fighter, void instant movement (with application similar to flight), ki manipulation, magic, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, able to conjure up various magic weapons,can sense danger and the opponent's fighting spirit as well sources of ki/magic, resistance to various afflictions and magical effects (including poisons and petrification), regeneration (High-Low), barriers, limited resistance to being erased from reality, can keep forming conscious thoughts while under the effects of time stop (he's still immobile, though), can summon magic armors for extra protection or to replace his lost limbs, able to casually harm/interact with intangible beings, can use Shinmeiryuu sword techniques includen Zanmaken Ni No Tachi that can hit anything the user wants even the opponent's soul, able to break through/destroy dimensions by briefly creating a micro black hole, can return from dimensional BFR or even (with enough ambient magic energy on site) from being erased from reality by sheer fighting spirit, able to read minds (enough that he can watch somebody else's flashbacks) Weaknesses: Likes to fool around with his opponents unless they're strong enough. Cannot leave the world of Mundus Magicus (unless special preparations are made). Destructive Capacity: City level+ (accidentally destroyed a 1.9km tall mountain with what appeared to be a joke move, his energy attacks are also suggested to be more powerful than his punches, while the latter is already strong enough to break through city-level barriers) Range: At least up to dozens of kilometers (threw a giant sword 37 kilometers away and noted he could reach many times farther with it) Speed: Massively hypersonic+ (dodged Evangeline's lightning ice vines which was unavoidable even to the Averruncus units in corporal lightning form) Durability: City level+ (likely higher, tanked a combination of his attack and Negi's attacks with a total of 3 finishing moves and one of the attack is focused in a form of "spear" right direct at his heart he then later laughed and broke that spear, albeit this nearly exhausted his powers) Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ (can effortlessly carry a battleship-sized sword Striking Strength: Class PJ+ (can throw large building-sized swords at hypersonic speed, created an earthquake-like effect that can be felt 2-3 kms away when he used the air pressure of his punch while holding back, leveling a large part of a forest with a casual move of his hand, can generate tornadoes when moving his arms at high speed, can destroy the Mandalesque Barriers of the Averruncus units with a punch which otherwise could tank the citybusting Catellite) Stamina: Massively superhuman (was able to fight Nagi for 13 hours straight, Rakan also has incredible tenacity and damage soak to the point of being known for it in the Magic World) Standard Equipment: Pactio Card: "Hero With A Thousand Faces" Intelligence: Combat genius. While his boisterous attitude hides it, Rakan is one of the most knowledgeable people in his verse. He has over 40 years of fighting experience and can practically learn new techniques by just watching them one or a few times. Rakan has quick wits and rarely enters a fight unprepared, giving him great adaptability in combat. The latter applies even when encountering new types of magic, allowing him to analyze and then expose the weak spots of these really quick. Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Ho Heros Meta Khilion Prosopon (Ο Ηρως Μετα Χιλιων Προσωπων): Hero with a Thousand Faces, his Pactio artifact, creates many swords which Rakan can throw at his enemies, use to parry spams of attacks or wield for melee combat. Rakan can also turn this to any type of weapon he wants; such an example is copying Kagetarou's shadow blades. It is capable of anti-unit, anti-magical beast, anti-warships, anti-armies, and anti-fortresses abilities. - Sankanken: Warship Breaker. Essentially Rakan charges up a giant sword the size of a building with energy and chucks it at hypersonic speeds at his opponent. Easily destroys high level shields designed to tank cannon fire from MSN Magic World Battleships. Rakan has taken down 137 imperial warships single - handedly during the war. - Willpower Defense: Rakan activates a defensive aura of magic and thereby increases his durability, speed and power. - Rakan Hariken Shou: Rakan Spiral Palm. A physical attack with his hand that negates the defense of a barrier. - Rakan Banretsuken: Rakan Ten Thousand Blazing Fists. Rakan throws ten thousand blazing punches on his opponent. Strong enough to shatter Fate's barrier. - Rakan Daiboutou: Rakan Mega Wild Throw. Rakan throws his opponent at very high speed with enough impact force to destroy a huge solid skyscraper - sized stone using his opponent's body. - Rakan Double U Punch: A powerful punch that knocked back the ancient dragon Vrixas Nagasha which was said to be at least 100 meters tall, larger than the warships in the magical world. - Rakan For The Hell Of It Right Hand Punch: Rakan's punch while screwing around. He punches while in the air which creates enough air pressure that the impact could even be felt a km away. He said he was holding back so that those two fodders wouldn't be turned into dust. - Zanmaken Ni No Tachi In Celebration With My First Kiss With Ojou-sama Special: A technique that hits the soul directly and can also be used to exorcise spirits. See Setsuna's profile for more details. Rakan was able to copy this technique from Eishun. - Hypersonic Halberd: Highly destructive halberd thrown at hypersonic speed capable of causing a massive explosion 1.4km in length. It was said to be capable of greatly damaging the surrounding city, however it was prevented by the emergency barrier surrounding the tournament arena. The arena was said to be 2km in circumference. - Imperial Type 97 Battering Ram Form: A form of magical armor where Rakan transforms his hand into a huge fist. His other body parts are transformed into a magical armor as well. When the magical armor is cut or destroyed it can easily regenerate, like when Rakan got his limbs erased out of existence. - Point Blank Full Throttle Rakan Impact: A finishing move where Rakan punches his opponents which creates a huge explosion of ki. The attack is an obvious parody of TTGL's Lagann Impact. - Eternal Negi Fever: A joke technique that Rakan developed for Negi, in it Rakan emits a beam of light from his body that can easily destroy a mountain, despite Rakan trying to use a level of power adequate for his weaker disciple. Notable OBD Victories: - Akuma (Street Fighter) - Akuma Profile (possibly outdated) - Blackbeard (One Piece) - Blackbeard Profile - Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night) - Gilgamesh Profile - Grana (Psyren) - Grana Profile - Meruem (Hunter x Hunter) - Meruem Profile - Sesshoumaru (Inuyasha) - Sesshoumaru Profile - Yuan (Samurai Deeper Kyo) - Yuan Profile - Zaraki Kenpachi (Bleach) - Kenpachi Profile - One Piece-verse (One Piece) Notable OBD Losses: - Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Negima) - Evangeline Profile (the match was actually a draw, but later Word of God proved it otherwise) - Former Crimson King (Samurai Deeper Kyo) - Former Crimson King Profile - Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) - Nanoha Profile - Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) - Sol Profile (speed was equalized) Other: - Respect Thread - Rakan vs. Encompandentia Infinitas